Little 'Puff Year One
by StarSerene
Summary: Celia Tonks never thought she'd be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not after her little... problem. She's still getting the used to her magic when she arrives at Platform 9 3/4, but something tells her she can trust the Gryffindor twins.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Lia, we're gonna be late!" my sister called into my bedroom. "Woah! Wotcher, Lia. Aren't you gonna do something about your hair?" she asked with a smirk.

I turned in confusion to look in myself in the mirror and gasped at the tangled mess it was in. My sister laughed.

"Ooh! Try that new hairstyle you liked!"

Rolling my eyes and concentrating, I heard my sister clap.

"Nice! Decided to go with red today? Is it 'cuz we're meeting up with the Weasleys?" I turned to give my sister an incredulous look. "Sorry for asking."

"Wait, we're meeting with the Weasleys?"

"Yeah! Oh, shoot. Mum must've forgotten to tell you. But I digress," she said with another laugh, holding out her hand for me to take. "We need to get you a wand, and supplies, and I hope you get sorted into Hufflepuff! It's the best!"

"Only the Hufflepuffs say that, Nymph. Besides, you graduated last year."

"Come on, Lia," Nymph said with a laugh.

Diagon Alley was incredible. I'd forgotten it's splendor, but I had only been there once, and that was nearly eight years ago when my sister had been admitted to Hogwarts.

"Got your list, Lia?" Mum asked. I nodded.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Mum and I headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while Nymph left to go find her friends.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" a boy was asking.

"No," came another voice.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

"_I_ do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." I paused as I recognized the voice. Draco Malfoy. My cousin. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

Mum went to talk to Madam Malkin as I rounded the corner. Sure enough, there was Draco and a boy with jet black hair I didn't recognize.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hi, Draco," I muttered.

Draco didn't even acknowledge me. The other boy turned my way.

"Hi," was his reply.

"Hi. I'm Celia. This here is my annoying cousin."

"I'm not related to you!" Draco hissed.

"Both of us wish," I muttered back.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said loudly, nodding toward the front window. There was a rather large man standing there pointing at two large ice creams.

"That's Hagrid," the boy said. I smiled, recognizing the name. My sister was always getting in trouble with him. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?" My gaze snapped to my cousin.

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy replied.

"Yes, exactly. I herd he's a sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly. I was starting to be on his side, though I was automatically on his side because he was against my cousin.

"_Do_ you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the boy said shortly. I looked at him, noticing my hair starting to change color. I quickly concentrated and changed it back to red.

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?" I gaped at Draco's words. He's so insensitive.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" Draco asked loudly, a sneer and a smirk plastered on his face as his gaze flickered to me. "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"That's you done, my dear!" Madam Malkin interrupted the boy. He looked grateful to be out of there.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco drawled. I rolled my eyes and sighed, shaking my head. Idiot.

I turned my head as I heard a small chuckled. The boy with the black hair gave me a small smile as he went to meet Hagrid.

Mum walked up just as Mrs. Malfoy did. The two gave each other a quick glance, paid for our uniforms, and dragged us out of the shop and in opposite directions.

"What's next?" Mum asked, a little shaken.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

"Well, that will be easy," Mum said with a smile. "Dora was starting to talk about giving you her old books, and seeing as you have three copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ already, I think we'll be set. What else am I forgetting?"

"A wand, cauldron, set glass or crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales."

"That reminds me! Did you want an owl? Or a cat?"

"I think an owl would be nice, Mum."

"Alright. Let's get you your wand and other things and then we'll go get you an owl."

"Andromeda?" a voice called. Mum and I turned around to see a woman with flaming red hair, a man - her husband probably - with equally red hair, and four boys and a girl with the same hair.

"Molly! So good to see you! And Arthur! Are these your kids? They've grown up a lot. Well, I know Bill and Charlie have - Dora loved sharing all of their adventures with Lia."

"These are ours, yes. This is Percy, Fred and George, Ronald, and Ginevra. This must be little Celia!"

I looked down, biting my lip. I wasn't that little, was I?

"I didn't know your family had red hair in it, Andromeda," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, we don't!" Mum said with a laugh. "Lia's like her sister - a metamorphmagus. And she's starting her first year at Hogwarts! Really it should be her second year, but she just missed the deadline."

"Ronald is starting this year, as well!" Mrs. Weasley said.

I still hadn't made eye-contact. I didn't particularly like it, especially with strangers. Okay, so the Weasleys weren't strangers, but I'd only met them a few times.

I reached over and gently tugged on Mum's sleeve. She looked down and gasped.

"Oh, right! Your wand!" Mum started to walk away. "Oh, how rude of me. Molly, Arthur, do you or your kids want to tag along?"

I sighed gently.

"We'd love to, but we just finished shopping. We'll see you at the Platform, right?"

"Of course. Great seeing you again, Molly, Arthur, kids!"

Passing the Weasleys, I turned and gave one more quick look. One of the twins caught my eye and grinned, giving me a wink. I turned away quickly, my hair and face starting to turn pink. I concentrated again and made my hair stay red. I couldn't control my face, though.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Mum asked, just outside of Ollivanders. I shrugged, then shook my head. "Okay. I'll just wait out here."

Opening the door of the shop and stepping in was weird. It seemed, from the stillness, that there was no one there. Just little dust fairies floating in the light the window let in.

"Miss Celia Tonks. I thought I would have seen you last year, but I suppose your birthday is later than most. It seems like yesterday I gave your mother and your sister their wands."

An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. I wondered if I could make my eyes that color.

The man let out a chuckle.

"Metamorphmagus like your sister, are we?" He chuckled again as I gaped at him in shock. "She did the same thing you did when we first met. Now, which is your wand arm?"

"My right arm, sir," I replied, sticking my arm out.

"Good, good," came Mr. Ollivander's reply as he started to measure me. "Now, as you know, every one of my wands has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Tonks. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's - or witch's - wand. That will do."

The tape measure crumpled to the floor and Mr. Ollivander flicked his wand lazily, sending it onto the desk.

"Unlike many of the people I've made wands for, I believe I know exactly which wand is for you, Ms. Tonks. This way."

I followed him past the row of boxes and into the back of the store.

"Hawthorn wood, a phoenix feather core, 11 inches, and QuiteBendy flexibility. Try this," he said, holding out the beautiful wand.

I took the wand gently, feeling it in my hand as it seemed to smile. No idea how a wand could smile, but... My fingers felt warm, and out of instinct, I gave the wand a little swish. Yellow and black sparks shot from the end like a firework.

"Ah, yes! Excellent! Now, about this wand. Hawthorn wood wands are complex and intriguing, much like their owners. They are suited to healing magic, but also adept at curses. Phoenix core: difficult to get. You should have a great range of magic with this wand. It might be a bit finicky until you win its allegiance."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!" I replied, giving him a smile. He may be a little creepy, but he's nice. I handed him the seven Galleons Mum had given me, and left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My apologies! Gosh, I'm bad at updating. I'll work on that. Anyways, some people seem to like my first chapter, I guess, if the people following my story have any say. I'm warning you, though, since it's a first draft it isn't very good.

But enjoy, it's the least I can ask!

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Mum called.

"I'm trying, Mum! Cart's heavy!"

"Right!" she called, rushing back to help me push my trunk.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -" I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call. The boy from Madam Malkin's turned towards them. "Now what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginevra piped. "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

"Molly!" Mum called, letting go of my trunk and running up to hug her old friend.

The family and the boy turned to look as Mum left my side, and I struggled to push my trunk near the Weasley family. One of the twins rushed over and helped me, and I shot him a smile, not daring to look him in the eyes. I knew it was the one who had looked back as I went to Ollivander's.

The oldest boy - Percy - marched toward platform nine and three-quarters, disappearing past the barrier as a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him.

"Good to see you, Andromeda! Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said as the boy - who I assumed was George - let go of my cart and returned to his own and the other twin started towards the platform.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he joked. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." I stifled laughter, causing the real George to glance in my direction.

"Only joking, I am Fred," he replied, running toward the platform.

"Hurry up, Fred!" George called. Then he turned to me. "Looks like our Mums are talking, want to come?" I looked over at the platform curiously. "First time?"

"Yeah," I managed to say.

"Come on, I'll help you," he replied, pushing his cart with one hand and mine with the other. "Keep your eyes open," he whispered in my ear. "It's so cool!"

My face was warm again, and I have no idea why. I forced my eyes to stay open as George helped me through the barrier.

Reality seemed to flicker before me as we went through the barrier, another platform materializing before us. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"George, what took you so long?" Fred called, a boy with dreadlocks following him. "Lee's waiting to show us something cool!" He suddenly stopped, taking a long look at the two of us. "Oh, I see. Helping a new friend, are we? Well, come on. Lee and I already have a compartment. We'll help you both get your stuff on after we see what Lee has to show us."

My face was still warm, I realized as I looked down and followed the twins.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on," a boy in the back of the crowd called.

The boy - Lee - lifted the lid of the box in his arms and I gasped, nearly falling backwards. A giant spider leg! George and Fred laughed beside me.

George nudged me, nodding toward the dark-haired boy from earlier and turned to ask me if I wanted to come. I shrugged in return, leaving my cart where it was, and followed him.

"Want a hand?" George asked.

"Yes, please," the boy panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, the boy's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," the boy said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. I noticed some sort of scar on his forehead and nudged George.

"What's that?" he asked blatantly as I mentally facepalmed. He was now pointing at the boy's forehead.

"Blimey," Fred muttered. "Are you -?"

"He is," George said.

"Aren't you?" I asked.

"What?" The poor boy looked confused.

"Harry Potter," the twins chorused.

"Oh, him," said the boy. "I mean, yes, I am."

The boys and I gaped at him, and Harry started to turn red.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated through the train's open door.

"Coming, Mom," Fred called.

With a last look at Harry, the twins and I hopped off the train and headed toward Mrs. Weasley and the two youngest kids.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," she muttered. Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff!" he cried as he wiggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred teased.

"Shut up," Ron replied.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously, scanning the crowd.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding over, having already changed into his Hogwarts robes and - apparently - prefect badge.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Fred asked with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," George said. "Once -"

"Or twice -" Fred said, the hint of a grin on his face.

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," Percy mumbled.

"Lia!" Mum called. I ran over, glancing back as George and Fred's faces lit up at something funny their mum had said.

"Mum!" I called. She was standing by my trunk.

"Lia! Where have you been?"

"I was with George and Fred," I replied, pointing towards the Weasleys. "They're fun."

"Pranksters like Dora, Molly told me," Mum said with a chuckle. "Let's get your things on the train."

"George and Fred and their friend Lee said they'd help me, Mum, it's okay!" I replied, grabbing her hand. "Mum! Guess who George and Fred and I met on the train!"

"Who?"

"You know that black-haired boy at the station? Do you know who he is?"

"No, Lia," Mum said with a laugh. "Who is he?"

"Harry Potter!"

Mum's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I just hope he hasn't seen Draco again. He's already given Harry enough trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry was in Madam Malkin's with us, Mum."

The train whistle sounded as George, Fred, and Lee headed over and started grabbing my things. I gave them small smiles, my face heating up again, and my mum stared in awe.

"I can't believe you've made friends already," she said, tearing up. "Be safe, alright? And whatever house you get, know that your father, sister, and I are proud of you." Mum kneeled down and kissed me on the forehead. "Now go be with your friends!"

I hugged Mum and ran off, giving her a wave as George, Fred, and Lee waved me over.

"Don't, Ginny," Fred said as Ginny began to cry. "We'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," George joked.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom!" he called back, a grin spread on his face.

The train began to move, and George ushered me towards a compartment.

"You can sit with us, if you'd like," he said with a smile, opening the door and looking in at his brother.

"Hey, Ron!" Fred called from behind us. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Harry," George said suddenly. "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. This is Celia Tonks, our friend - she's in your year. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," the boys said.

Fred led the way to a compartment where I saw my trunk sitting at the top of a large pile of trunks. Must be where George was talking about.

"Hey, Lee!" Fred called as he opened the compartment door. "Let's see the spider!"

George held the door open as I slipped in and then closed it behind me.

"First," I managed to say. "Why did you say you'd send your sister a Hogwarts toilet seat?" I asked George.

The twins shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, that?" George replied, a mischievous smile growing. "Just something Mum said, thinking we'd do it. We probably wouldn't, though. No promises."

I nodded. "Okay. Now we can see the spider."

"Okay," Lee said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But introductions first, since you brought a first year."

"This is Celia Tonks -"

"Tonks! Like Tonks is your sister?" Lee asked, his jaw dropping. "We had school with her the last two years - incredible woman. We can never seem to beat her pranks."

"I don't know, Lee," George said. "Fred and I've planned out some pretty good ones for this year."

"Okay, but Tonks is really your sister?" Lee asked again.

"Yeah, but I don't know why you call her Tonks. I normally call her Nymph," I replied.

"She told everyone she likes going by her last name for some reason."

"She hates that her name's Nymphadora," I replied with a short laugh.

The whole compartment burst out laughing. It took us a few minutes to get calmed down.

"So, Celia. Okay, I'm Angelina Johnson," a girl with dark skin called. "Third year."

"Alicia Spinnet," another dark-skinned girl called next to her. "Also third year."

"Katie Bell," a girl with lighter skin called. "I'm a second year."

"Lee Jordan," Lee said. "But you already knew that. I'm a third year."

"Oliver Wood, fifth year," a boy next to him said.

"Don't be modest, Wood! You're the Quidditch captain!" Lee bellowed as Wood shrugged.

"And you already know me and Fred," George said. "We're third years."

"Are you guys all in the same House?" I asked.

"Yup. Gryffindor!" Fred replied. "Know what House you're going to be in?"

I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Eh, that's all good. We all hope you get Gryffindor, but we'll still be friends with you unless you're a Slytherin," George replied. The girls and boys nodded eagerly.

"You guys mean it?" I asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" George replied, giving me a weird look. My face got warm and I looked down as it paled, remembering...

"You okay?" a voice asked, breaking through my thoughts. It was Katie.

"Just remembering... stuff..." I muttered. "Lee, didn't you say you had a spider in there?" I asked, pointing to the box. I ignored the look George gave me and focused on being with my... friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's voice called. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid called again, getting farther and farther away.

I struggled up stream, getting jostled left and right.

"Celia! Here," George called, grabbing my hand and forcing his way ahead of me through the crowd. "I'll see you at the sorting ceremony, okay?" With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

It was quieter here, on the path to the lake.

"Okay, now we have all the firs' years!" Hagrid boomed, patting me on the back so that I nearly fell over. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I sat in the back of a boat behind two girls and a boy who were bickering.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, finally, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer it the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

I ducked my head, but kept my hands out to trail the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We traveled through a dark tunnel, seemingly right underneath the castle, until we reached a sort of underground harbor where we all clambered out of the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" a boy cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

I stuck close to Hagrid, following him and his lamp up the damp grass in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open all at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. I knew her, but only because Nymph had gotten in trouble with her a _lot_ more times than she'd gotten in trouble with Hagrid.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Pursing her lips and giving us a cursory glance, Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide and led us across the flagged stone floor to a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing closer than I would have liked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." McGonagall paused to look us over. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I noticed Draco puff up a bit. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Again, she paused to look around at us, staring at me strangely, which caused me to look up and change my hair color back to red. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Almost immediately after Professor McGonagall left, the students around me broke out into whispers.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard Harry ask.

"Some sort of test, I think," came Ron's reply. Looks like they were friends. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

I held back giggles. Of course Fred was joking. Nymph had told me all about the Sorting in her first letter home. It certainly didn't hurt her, though not much could.

There was a girl near Harry and Ron who was talking extremely quickly about which spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I kept thinking Ravenclaw over and over as I listened to her, still trying not to laugh.

"What the -" Several people screamed and gasped.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. I saw the Far Friar saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" It was Nearly Headless Nick. He had just noticed us, but nobody answered.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, smiling around at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" I gave a smile and nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall's voice called. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

McGonagall waited for the ghosts to disappear into the Great Hall. I held my stomach as butterflies suddenly flocked it. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I'd known all about this for months!

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I was hardly paying attention as the whole hall burst into applause. I glanced around at the Gryffindor table, searching for the twins. It wasn't that hard to find them, what with red hair and all. They caught my eye, nudged the others, and waved. I gave a shy wave back before turning my attention to McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Elloh, Bem."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hedgeflower, Gwendoline."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Irene, Kellah."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jones, Anna."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ledler, Leanne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy ran off with the Hat to sit at the Gryffindor table, then had to run back to return it to the stool. I felt bad as the whole hall erupted into laughter.

"MacDougal, Isobel."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

I wasn't surprised, but I did feel a little bad as I heard some boos coming from the Gryffindor table. I turned to see George, Fred, and Lee booing my cousin as he went to sit down. George caught my eye, saw my sad expression, and shrugged, but didn't continue booing.

"Moon, Lily."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out through the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" I heard George and Fred shout.

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was my turn.

"Tonks, Celia!"

I hesitated as I headed up, glancing at George and Fred and my friends at the Gryffindor table before the brim of the hat covered my eyes.

"I remember sorting your sister. People still don't understand why she was in Hufflepuff," the Hat muttered. "You have plenty of courage, I see. Extremely smart -"

_Why should the Sorting be based on qualities?_ I wondered.

"Excellent question," the Hat chuckled. "I'm not sure, but Godric told me him and the others decided it that way."

_Godric Gryffindor?_ _One of the Founders?_

"Gracious, you ask a lot of questions. Back to the sorting... I see you already have friends, and you definitely want the right thing to always happen... but the ambition is there... don't like being in your sister's shadow, do we?"

_Well, I love my sister, but it's hard being compared to her all the time..._

"Yes, it's part of what made you stop and start allowing yourself to do magic, isn't it?"

I froze. The Hat… knew me?

"Rowena helped with that," the Hat chuckled. "Your ambition is checked by humility, so I don't think Slytherin would be any good for you... You were brave when you started using magic again... but Gryffindor is not for you. Hmm... Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

_What would determine me being in either of the houses?_ I wondered.

"You're asking all the right questions to be a Ravenclaw..." the Hat murmured. "but the reasons behind the questions are evidently Hufflepuff..."

_My friends are all in Gryffindor..._

"Yes, but they've told you they'll still be friends with you no matter what house you get in, didn't they? Unless it was Slytherin..."

_But why should they not be friends with me if I was in Slytherin?_

"They are afraid of losing you to the Slytherin ways," the Hat replied.

_But surely not _all _Slytherins are bad?_

"No, no indeed. Take your cousin, for instance. He hides behind a cloak of fear. You might just need to draw him out."

_But how would I do that? He hates me because of who my father is! If I were going to make friends with him, I'd have to remove that barrier. That's impossible!_

"Ah, but nothing _is_ impossible, is it?" the Hat asked. "You recognize that, much like a Ravenclaw would. But you doubt, oh how you doubt! Doubting yourself, doubting your answers... You overthink too much! Not good for a Ravenclaw at all!" I had the distinct impression the Hat was shaking its head. "For Hufflepuff, though..."

_Why would overthinking be good for Hufflepuff? That's just cruel! They aren't a leftover house!_

The Hat chuckled. "My dear, exactly right! You are one of few to recognize this! And how you stood up to me! So calm and polite until I insult!" The Hat laughed again. "This surely will place you in Hufflepuff."

_Why are you debating between which House I'm in? Shouldn't that be easy?_

"Oh, no, not at all! Some people, yes, it is easy to see... But others, like you, would do well in many houses. It all depends on your point of view. Really, you would do well in any of the four houses, but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would suit you best, which is why I'm debating. We want you to get the most out of your Hogwarts years."

_So you put us in houses which inevitably create barriers?_

"But why should there be barriers, my dear?"

_I suppose that inter-house relations are strained because each house believes they are better than the next. But that's wrong! Shouldn't there be inter-house relations? How can people be sure to make lasting friendships when they only speak to members of their own house? Some relationships are best when with someone _not _of your house! At least, that's what Nymph told me. She had such a fun time with _her _friends, and she had friends from all of the houses! Why does that have to be unusual? Shouldn't... Shouldn't people try to be friends?_

The Sorting Hat laughed again. "And this my dear, has helped me decide. Perhaps you will change Hogwarts for the better, will you not? Better be... Hmm... yes, yes... I believe that is right... Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered, beckoning me into their ranks. I quietly thanked the hat, sent a shrug over to my friends in Gryffindor, and walked over to murmurs of "First Hat Stall since McGonagall!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well done!" a voice on my right called. I looked over as a hand was stuck out for me to shake. "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory. I'm a third year."

"Nice to meet you, Cedric. I'm Celia," I replied, hesitantly shaking his hand. He was tall, good-looking, but I didn't find myself blushing.

"I know," he replied with a grin. "Your sister was quite a riot. And you! Wow! You're the first Hat Stall since Professor McGonagall!"

"What's a Hat Stall?" I asked.

"Well, the Sorting Hat took longer than five minutes to decide which house you'd be in, so you're a Hat Stall!" Cedric replied with a laugh.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore called from the Head table. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Professor Dumbledore sat back down as everybody clapped and cheered. I let out a quick laugh. Nymph had told me how much fun he was.

* * *

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before.

"The chocolate was amazing!" I found myself laughing to Cedric. "Mum doesn't like me or Nymph having it - makes us hyper half the time." Cedric laughed, then turned around.

"Are you friends with the Weasley twins?" he asked, turning back to face me.

"Yeah, and Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, and Wood. Why?"

"They're all glaring at the back of my head."

I turned around. Sure enough, the seven of them were glaring at Cedric. I laughed and waved. They all waved back. George raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Cedric.

"He's my friend!" I mouthed back. George nodded, told the others, and they all went back to talking to one another. George stared at me for a minute before Fred pulled his attention to the conversation.

I laughed as I turned around.

"They're just concerned about me," I said. "They must not like you that much."

"I've heard the twins call me 'pretty boy' a few times," Cedric said with a shrug. "So yeah, they probably don't like me."

"I think the girls did, though!" I laughed. Cedric sighed.

"Yeah, I get that, too."

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." My gaze flickered to George and Fred who looked sheepishly down.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I heard a few people laugh, but I was more curious about why we would die if we went in there. Was there some sort of curse?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He gave a little flick of his wand and a long, golden ribbon flew out of it and twisted into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Everybody finished at different times. Finally, only George and Fred were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Professor Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, clapped loudest.

I was busy laughing, which the twins saw and sent me a grin.

"Ah, music," Professor Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I... uh... hehe. Hi? Long time no see. I started writing a few other stories and lost track of this one... so here's Chapters four through six.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"First years, follow me!" a Hufflepuff prefect called. Cedric stuck by my side as we headed toward the common room.

We walked past a large still life painting with a bunch of fruit on it and towards some barrels in a shadowy corner on the right of the corridor.

"Now, listen _closely_," the prefect called over our heads. "To enter our common room, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. Make sure you tap it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If you tap the wrong barrel or rhythm, you'll get a nice shower of vinegar."

The prefect tapped the barrel, and the lid swung open.

"Now follow me!" the prefect called, crawling into the barrel.

"Will everybody fit?" I whispered to Cedric.

"It has a cool engorgement charm on it that makes it so that the inside is bigger than the outside."

"Right. Nymph mentioned that," I muttered.

Crawling up the tunnel, I gasped as I first beheld the common room. Cedric popped out beside me.

"Incredible, isn't it?" he asked with a knowing smile.

The room was circular, earthy, and low-ceilinged. Even at this time of night, the brightness of the room shocked me. The windows gave a view of the grass and dandelions outside the castle, almost as if you could open the window and climb out onto it. The sofas were the house colors, with fluffy pillows on them and a giant, faded yellow quilt hanging off the largest sofa. Plants were everywhere.

"See that quilt?" Cedric asked, pointing to the one I had noticed. I nodded. "When you graduate from Hogwarts, you get to add a square. Some of us call it the cuddle blanket, because we wrap someone who's sad in it whenever we can."

"Girls' dormitories on the right, boys' on the left!" the prefect called. "We'll be playing some get-to-know-you games tomorrow night, but for now, get some sleep!"

"See you in the morning, Celia!" Cedric called, heading towards his dormitory.

As I reached my dorm, I noticed that there were seven doors in a corridor behind the round door. The girl prefect greeted me.

"I'm sure you noticed we have seven doors, one for each year. You'll be in the first door with the other first year girls. Have a good night, and don't worry about the weather - we're protected by magic and don't get as much trouble as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who have their common rooms in some of the towers."

As I entered my room, I immediately noticed my trunk and my owl, Demeter, at the foot of one of the beds.

"So you're the person who owns the owl," a voice called from behind me.

I turned to face her. She was taller than I was and had blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl on her right had dirty blonde hair and the girl on her left had black hair.

"I'm Hannah Abbott," the girl in the middle said. "This is Susan Bones," Hannah said, pointing to the girl on her right, "and this is Megan Jones." Hannah pointed to the girl on her left.

"I'm Celia Tonks," I replied, turning back to my trunk and moving Demeter aside gently.

"I don't know what my family will say," Susan muttered to Hannah and Megan. "This is the leftover house. They'll be embarrassed!" With that, she began to cry.

I turned back around and sat on Susan's bed, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"This isn't the leftover house," I told her and the girls. "We were placed here because we were unfailingly loyal, not afraid to stand up for what's right, and because we are kind. And did you know that badgers are the most fearsome animal out of the four houses? Badgers can take down lions! They eat snakes for breakfast! We're immune to anyone's venom or hateful comments because we know better. Believe me, my sister thought the same thing you did. My mum was in Slytherin, thought she'd be horrified, but Mum was happy for Nymph. Nymph loved it here! And I love it here, too. You'll get used to it in time."

Susan had thankfully stopped crying after my little speech and turned around to hug me. I sat there stiffly, patting her back and giving pleading looks to the other two girls.

"Oh, thank you, Celia! I feel much better now!" Susan cried, squeezing me. The other two girls joined in the hug.

Thankfully, the prefect entered our room.

"Is everything alright there? No one's had any breakdowns over being in Hufflepuff?" she asked, stopping to give us a smile at the hug.

"Susan had a breakdown," Megan said, "but Celia gave us a little speech that makes us proud to be in Hufflepuff!"

"Excellent. Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, and I brought another dorm-mate for you all! This is Leanne, everyone. Leanne, this is Celia, Susan, Megan, and Hannah. I'm going to go see if there were any other first year girls. I keep losing track of you all!"

Leanne let out a little laugh before moving over to her trunk.

"Oh, goodness! Okay, this is the last first year, I promise!" the prefect muttered, rushing back in with another girl. "This is Gwendoline Hedgeflower. Now, goodnight!"

All of us girls burst out laughing.

"I'm Hannah!"

"Leanne!"

"Megan!"

"Susan!"

"And I'm Celia," I said with a smile. "Please don't hug me because I really can't breathe!"

* * *

The next morning, the five girls and I rolled out of bed with a smile, having talked about everything leading up to Hogwarts the night before.

"Good morning!" a prefect called. "I'm Gabriel Truman! I'm delighted to welcome you to Hufflepuff house, but first breakfast, schedules, and then tonight we'll be playing some getting to know you games!" It was the prefect who had shown us how to get into the common room.

With that, the five girls escorted me to the Great Hall. Cedric caught up and pulled me away after I'd been introduced to the first year boys, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins.

"Thank goodness!" I joked. "I thought I'd never get to eat with all the talking those nine were doing!"

I sat next to Cedric, covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned.

"Someone had a late night," he remarked with a chuckle.

"The girls wouldn't stop talking," I replied, yawning again. "I just hope I don't fall asleep during any classes!"

"You'll be fine. If you do fall asleep, Madam Pomfrey will give you some Wideye Potion to help."

Hands suddenly covered my eyes and I dropped my fork, my hands flying to grab the hands on my eyes.

"Guess who!" the twins laughed in my ear.

"George! Fred! Get off! I'm trying to eat!" I squeaked back, thrusting their hands off. "What was that for?"

"Well, we wanted to come see how our little 'Puff was doing, but since she's pushing us away..." George started. The twins began to walk away.

"Wait! George! Fred! Wait! I didn't mean to yell at you guys, it's just the girls in my dorm stayed up all night talking really loudly and I couldn't sleep!" I called after them.

"That's not good," Fred said.

"You should talk to Madam Pomfrey," George finished.

"And we-"

"-have a present-"

"-for you, and we don't-"

"-want you to not be able to-"

"-use it today." Fred said with a huff.

"Woah, I'll never get used to that," Cedric said. The twins turned and glared at him.

"Boys! Be mature!" I scolded, swatting at the twins. Then I paused. "You guys got me a present?"

"Yeah! We got all of our friends presents for the first day of term!" Fred replied.

"Here you go! Open it, quick! Before you get your schedule!"

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, staring at the bottle in my hand.

"Developing solution. We plan to take lots of pictures this year... thought you might like to make them move," George said with a shrug.

"Wow. Thanks, George! Thanks, Fred!" I replied, giving a smile.

"What, no hug?" Fred teased. I looked down and shook my head.

"It's alright, little 'Puff!" George replied. "We'll wait to hug until you're ready."

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley! Get back to your house table!" Professor McGonagall called, marching over.

"Well, that's our cue..." George said, straightening up.

"See you around!" Fred called, rushing back to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall marched up and grabbed the Developing solution from my hands.

"What is this, Ms. Tonks?" she asked, stern face frowning at me.

"Developing solution," I replied quietly. "George and Fred gave it to me to welcome me to Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. Her mouth had fallen open and her eyes had softened. She quickly shut her mouth with a resounding _snap_!

"Well, then. I hope they haven't given you any trouble, then..."

"No, they're rather good friends," I replied. "I can tell."

"Well, then. Your Head of House will be delivering your schedules shortly, Ms. Tonks, Mr. Diggory. I look forward to seeing you in my class, Ms. Tonks," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile, handing me the Developing solution.

"Wow," Cedric said after Professor McGonagall had walked away. "I've never seen her smile before."

"Really?"

"Really. She's always stern, especially around the twins," he muttered. "Well, here comes Professor Sprout. Let's see what you've got."

I looked at the proffered schedule.

"Free first period, Herbology with Gryffindor, Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, Potions, free fifth period."

"Not a bad lineup for your first day," Cedric said. "I wouldn't look forward to Potions, though. Professor Snape doesn't seem to like anyone but the Slytherins. If you're done with breakfast, we should go get you some of the Wideye Potion before classes start."


	5. Chapter 5

"Weasley, Ronald," Professor Sprout called.

"Here," the red-head called from beside Harry.

"Excellent. We're all here," Professor Sprout said with a smile. "I'm Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology teacher. This class will be more hands-on then most of your other classes. Before we begin, I want to make you aware of a dangerous plant in the greenhouses: Venomous Tentacula. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

I raised my hand, but a Gryffindor girl's hand shot up much quicker than mine had. Another Gryffindor boy raised his hand as well.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," the girl said, pausing to take a breath. "Venomous Tentacula is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly venomous and can easily stun or kill. Its juice is also a less than lethal poison."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said with a smile. "So you all can imagine why we want to be careful. If you get grabbed by the plant, feel free to shout out any expletives you so desire, or just scream. I'll be along shortly to deal with the plant with a severing charm. You should be learning that later this year after you learn the basics."

Hermione looked pleased. The others, not so much.

"Now, split into pairs and get to know each other. After that, we'll begin the lesson."

* * *

"Well done, class!" Professor Sprout called, moving down the rows and taking the Asphodel roots out of our hands. "Professor Snape will be pleased. Off to your next class, now!"

Hannah and Ernie took off, having already packed their bags. Gwendoline and Megan were with Megan's twin sister, and Wayne, Zacharias, Susan, Justin, and Leanne had taken off. I was carefully packing my bags when Professor Sprout came up to me.

"Celia, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Celia. I want you two to get to know each other this week. Find out five things about each other and I might give you some House points." With that, Professor Sprout stepped away and prepared the greenhouse for her next class.

"It's Celia Tonks, right?" Hermione, the girl with bushy hair from earlier, said.

"Yes," I replied, wiping my hand on my greenhouse robes and sticking it out. Hermione took it hesitantly, but took it in stride.

"Well, getting House points is important, but I do look forward to making a friend," she said. "I'm sorry you got sorted into Hufflepuff. Most people seem to want to avoid that."

I stood, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Most people, maybe," I said with a shrug. "But not me. I love Hufflepuff. My sister told me great stories. And don't worry about what you said seeming insulting... most people think we're a load of duffers, but we're probably one of the best houses," I said, holding the greenhouse door open for Hermione. "We're loyal, kind, smart, cunning, brave... we have all the qualities of each of the Houses and more! But I guess we're too humble to show it, so..."

"Wow! I never thought of it that way," Hermione said thoughtfully, glancing at me as I decided to change my hair color. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to face her. "Oh, this?" I pointed to my hair as Hermione nodded. "Well, I decided I don't want to do red today. Do you think brown would work? That's closer to my natural color."

Hermione watched mutely as I scrunched my face up and concentrated, changing my hair from red to brown like Hermione's hair.

"That's better. What class do you have next?" I asked, facing Hermione with a smile.

"It's lunch, silly!" Hermione protested. "And you _have_ to tell me how you did that!"

My smile grew and I rushed to explain to Hermione as we walked toward the Great Hall that I was a metamorphmagus and that the only way she could do stuff like me was if she took a swig of Polyjuice Potion.

"-but I wouldn't recommend it. Nymph took it once and said it was the most disgusting thing on the planet," I had finished saying as we entered the Great Hall.

"Fascinating. I'll have to look it up!" Hermione said happily.

"Do you do anything but read?" I joked.

"Nope!" Hermione replied, popping the 'p'.

I smiled and started to break off for the Hufflepuff table when Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hufflepuff table," I replied.

"Oh, right." For once, I was sad to leave. "Can't you come sit with me this time?"

I hesitated. It wasn't against the rules... and Professor Sprout wouldn't mind...

"Alright," I said, following Hermione's skipping form to the Gryffindor table.

"Oi! George, it's our little 'Puff!" Fred called, elbowing George as I sat near them and across from Hermione. "I thought you were in Hufflepuff! Did the Sorting Hat make a mistake?"

"No mistake," I replied, grabbing a chocolate frog. "I just wanted to sit by my friends. Hermione invited me."

"You aren't honestly only going to eat chocolate frogs, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Right. I have to eat real food, too. Sorry, Hermione. Thanks for reminding me!" I said with a sigh, grabbing some pumpkin juice and piling a few of everything on my plate.

"So, I have a free period after lunch. I was wondering if I could ask you some more questions about your -" Hermione cut off abruptly, not knowing what to say...

"I'd love to talk, but I have Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts," I replied. "Maybe we can talk about it after dinner?"

"Talk about what?" Fred asked, leaning in.

"Yeah, what do you have that Hermione's interested in?" George asked, leaning in on my other side.

"It's nothing," I replied, watching as Hermione suddenly realized what I had realized. My hair was a different color than the twins had known. "It's not like you haven't noticed it, anyways."

"Noticed what?" George asked, leaning back.

"Yeah, I haven't noticed anything!" Fred protested, also leaning back.

Hermione and I burst into a fit of laughter as the twins struggled to understand what was going on.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry called, sitting down next to her. "Hi, Celia."

"Hi, Harry!" I smiled. "Hi, Ron!"

"Hi, Celia!" Ron said with a smile, sitting next to Harry. He suddenly frowned, squinting at me. "Almost didn't recognize you. Did you change your hair?"

At that, Hermione and I burst into laughter again, earning confused looks from the four boys.

"Honestly, you four!" Hermione chided.

"I have to go to Potions," I said, standing up. "See you all at dinner!"

"Wait!" George called, yanking me back down. "What haven't we noticed?"

"Oh, nothing!" I replied, standing back up with a cheeky smile. "I just thought red wasn't my color today." I laughed as I saw the wheels in the boys' heads turning and as George gave me a shocked expression.

"How did you-"

"See you later!" I called, dashing out of the Hall.

* * *

"Tonks, Celia," Professor Snape called, looking up as I raised my hand. "I sincerely hope for your sake that you aren't as troublesome as your sister," Snape said with a sneer, looking down on me as I was in the front row.

The whole class was on edge, silent and terrified. Snape swept down the rows, knocking students' knees into place at their desks.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Professor Snape began in barely more than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was silence. This class sounded interesting, and it sounded like a lot of work. Nothing I couldn't handle. I would prove I wasn't a dunderhead.

"Hedgeflower," Professor Snape said suddenly, rounding on Gwendoline. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Gwendoline looked positively baffled. I searched my mind for the answer and slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?" Snape said, rounding on me. I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death," I replied. "We gathered the roots of asphodel today in Herbology and I was curious to see what it was used for..." I muttered, feeling like I needed to give an explanation.

Professor Snape merely glanced at me curiously before rounding on the next person to question.

"Macmillan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Ernie replied, looking sheepish.

Professor Snape sighed, and turned to see my raised hand.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?"

"Well, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, but I'd say to look in your storage cupboards because it would be unlikely that we would have to gather one unless we were in the wilds."

"Very good, Miss Tonks. But can you tell me what the use of bezoar is?"

My mind went blank as I thought back...

"Well, I know Mum needed to grab one when Nymph got poisoned by accidentally taking Bloodroot Potion... so I'm guessing it counteracts most poisons?"

"Very good, Miss Tonks. A point to Hufflepuff."

The whole class gaped, and I felt myself turning pink.

"Miss Tonks, do you know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir," I replied, picturing the plant in my head. "It's the same plant and it also goes by the name of aconite. Its flowers are useful in potion-making, as are its roots, but its leaves are extremely toxic, so someone probably tried to use it in a poison before."

"Well done, Miss Tonks. The leaves are not typically used, you are correct, but they do make for an incredibly poisonous paste when done correctly. Another point to Hufflepuff." Professor Snape rounded on the class, glaring. "Well? Why aren't you all taking notes?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Professor Snape lectured the class on proper instruction following. Zacharias looked as if he was going to fall asleep. Professor Snape divided us into pairs and set us to work on making a simple Cure for Boils. I, unfortunately, got paired with Zacharias.

Professor Snape watched me closely as I explained the potion to Zacharias, asking him to grab the right ingredients multiple times. I finally stood up as he sank back down into his seat and made my way to the storage cabinet, grabbing the dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs, and porcupine quills.

Reading over the instructions carefully, I quickly added six snake fangs to the mortar and crushed them into a fine powder. Adding four measures of the powder carefully to the cauldron, I heated the mixture of dried nettles and snake fang powder to 250 degrees for ten seconds. I waved my wand and let it brew for exactly thirty-three minutes before adding four horned slugs. I winced as they squelched in the cauldron, bubbling into liquid form.

I glanced at the textbook again, holding the porcupine quills over the cauldron. Wait. Don't add the porcupine quills until the cauldron is off of heat. I quickly and carefully placed the quills back down on the table, turning the heat off and letting the cauldron sit for a minute before I added the quills. There was no explosion, so I grabbed my stirring spoon.

"Miss Tonks, before you stir clockwise, add a stir counterclockwise," Professor Snape called from the back of the room. I nodded and gave him a tight smile and stirred once counterclockwise, then five times clockwise.

I waved my wand to complete the potion as I heard Zacharias snoring gently next to me. I looked over, annoyed, as Professor Snape made his way to my cauldron which was simmering gently.

"Everything seems to be in order, Miss Tonks -"

_BANG!_

Justin and Gwendoline's cauldron had exploded, and their potion was seeping across the floor. The two were moaning, having been drenched in the potion. Angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs.

"Fools! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Professor Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "We spoke about this." Professor Snape furiously turned to me. "Well, Miss Tonks, it seems we have an opportunity to test your potion. Bring it here."

I shakily stood and ladled two spoonfuls of my potion, handing it hastily to Professor Snape who forcefully fed the two students. I was horrified. What if it didn't work?

Justin and Gwendoline stopped moaning as the boils faded slowly. Professor Snape sent them up to the Hospital Wing as he turned to face the rest of the class.

"This is why we always read the instructions," he said, having regained his cool. "Miss Tonks is very lucky she read the instructions before she added the porcupine quills to the potion or she would have ended up in their situation. As it is, Miss Tonks has earned another two points for Hufflepuff and I would like to speak to her now. Dismissed."

Professor Snape flicked his wand and the potions in the cauldrons disappeared. The class scurried out as I slowly packed my bag. I had wondered why Professor Snape wanted to speak to me privately, but I decided not to worry too much about it.

"That was some excellent potion-making, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape said, standing over my desk. "You have quick reflexes, as you were able to stop before adding the quills and add in the extra stir I told you to add. I would like you to come speak with me after dinner about some potion-making. I would like to see if I am correct that you, unlike your sister, have a knack for potion-making."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," I said with a smile. "I have to talk to one of my friends for about half and hour, but I'll try to make it quick."

"Very well. Off you go, then. Here's a note for your next class."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're joking!" George protested after I had told my Gryffindor friends what had happened in Potions. "He actually complimented you? And he gave you four House points in one go?"

"Incredible!" Fred said. "He hates everyone!"

"And he wants to speak with you about more potion-making?" Hermione inputted, her face green with envy. "And on the first day of classes?"

I nodded with a small smile. "I know it's incredible! Now can I please eat? I told Professor Snape that I had to talk to Hermione and that I'd try to be quick, so can I please eat?"

The boys and Hermione were quiet after that until Hermione jumped up and dragged me off to the Library.

"Alright, spill!" she practically squealed. "Tell me everything about... this!"

"Alight, alright. Let me ask Madam Pince for something really quickly. It'll help you understand," I said, standing up from the chair Hermione had pushed me into.

"How can I help you, Miss Tonks?" Madam Pince asked, looking me over once. "I have the book Professor Snape requested I let you borrow."

"Oh, thank you, Madam Pince," I said, grabbing the book as she slid it over. "I was actually wondering if you have any books of metamorphmagi... I'm trying to explain them to a friend."

"An interesting subject. Let me see," Madam Pince said, flicking her wand at the shelves. "Ah, here we are... I was just reading this book myself," Madam Pince said, reaching under her desk and handing me a heavy book. "I expect it back by the time the library closes unless your friend is going to check it out."

"Understood, Madam Pince. Thank you for the books!" I said cheerfully, hefting the books into my arms and making my way back to Hermione. The books landed on the desk with a _thud_.

"Woah. This is all about metamorphmaguses?" Hermione asked.

"Metamorphmagi," I corrected. "And this top book is. The bottom book is a book Professor Snape requested I check out for our lesson in... twenty minutes. Now, what questions do you have?"

"How do you become a meta... meta..."

"Meta-morph-magus," I said slowly.

"Metamorphmagus?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, how do you become a metamorphmagus?"

"You don't _become_ a metamorphmagus," I said. "You're _born_ a metamorphmagus. Any witch or wizard can temporarily become a metamorphmagus with the help of a spell or Polyjuice Potion, but both are fairly complicated, not to mention slightly illegal."

"Oh," Hermione said, obviously disappointed. "I just..."

"It's alright," I said. "It's not the most fun thing in the world. I have to be careful to control my emotions or I might end up looking like a completely different person. I have to concentrate to change any small detail, too, so it's not as easy as it seems."

"So our little 'Puff is a metamorphmagus?" one of the twins called from behind me. I turned around so quickly that my neck cramped.

"That's so cool!" Fred said from behind him. "Now we can make you our pranking queen!"

"Quiet!" Madam Pince called, a finger to her lips.

"You could turn into Dumbledore -" Fred said, slightly softer.

"-or Snape," George muttered. Fred thought or a moment.

"Yeah, that'd be funnier," he conceded.

"I couldn't do Professor Snape," I said with a laugh.

"Why not?" the twins asked as Hermione gave a tittering 'hmph'.

"Nymph tried that and got detention for a whole year!" I replied. The twins had the decency to look mortified.

"Wow!"

"Incredible!" George breathed.

"She really is-"

"The pranking queen," George finished, sending a cheeky grin to his brother.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two have a crush on my sister," I teased, checking the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my lesson with Professor Snape!" I called, jumping to my feet and swiping the Potions book from Hermione's hands.

I rushed into the Potions room just after Professor Snape arrived.

"No need to rush, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape muttered.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't want to be late!" I replied, hurriedly setting my things down.

"Yes, yes. Did you gather the book I had Madam Pince grab for you?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor!" I replied, setting _Advanced Potion Making_ on my desk. "But why _Advanced Potion Making_, sir?" I asked. "Isn't it a little..."

"Advanced for you?" Professor Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. It is. I do believe, however, that it will be good for the both of us to test your potions knowledge."

"Oh, I don't have _that_ much knowledge, Professor," I protested. "I merely was able to associate what we discussed at the beginning of class with-"

"And that is more invaluable than memorization, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape interrupted, flicking through the book as if looking through memories. "Please brew this potion," he said, stopping on a page.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it."

I studied the page, taking in the ingredients. There were some notes written on the side in a familiar hand-writing with explanations.

"Professor, this book has been written in, but it seems to be quite brilliant," I said. "Should I pay attention to these notes?"

"Do whatever you feel is best," Professor Snape said, watching me closely.

I stood, grabbed the book, and made my way to the storage cupboard. I grabbed the shrivelfang, porcupine quills, sopophorous beans, and wormwood, setting them on the desk. Looking over the book, I noticed that one of the notes said to add something to counteract the side-effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking. Looking over at the storage cabinet and tucking my wand behind my ear, I examined its contents again, looking for something that stood out to me.

"Interesting choice, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape commented as I pulled out some peppermint sprigs. "Please continue."

Making my way hesitantly back to my cauldron, I read the instructions over twice before I began.

Finally, an hour later, I was done. The elixir was the correct shade of sunshine-yellow, sweet and aromatic, emitting a rainbow. I sat down on the stool, wiping the sweat off of my forehead as Professor Snape examined my potion.

"Well done, Miss Tonks. You have successfully completed this elixir. I'm pleased you payed attention to the notes in the margins. I wrote those when I was a Hogwarts student, and I'm pleased to see you improved the elixir by adding the peppermint sprigs in at alternate times instead of all at once. Well done. I will be speaking to your Head of House and Professor Dumbledore about this later. For now, go back to your common room and enjoy the rest of your week."

I grabbed my things, cleaning carefully as I went and putting everything back in its proper place. Professor Snape sent me an approving glance, but refused to take the book back.

"You will be needing for the rest of your Hogwarts years," he said, ushering me out of the classroom.

* * *

"There you are, Celia! We were all waiting for you before we could start our getting-to-know-you games!" Gabriel Truman pouted.

"Sorry, Gabriel. Professor Snape and I had some business to attend to," I replied, crawling out of the tunnel.

"Oh, business, right. Professor Sprout told me about that. Congratulations. Now, let's get this party _started_!"

Everybody cheered as Gabriel stepped onto a barrel in the middle of the common room. The couches and chairs had been pushed to the side. Cedric came over and sat on the ground by me as Gabriel started to talk.

"I'm jealous," he said with a smile. "The first years get the best part of the party."

"Why's that?"

"You get to discover amazing things for the first time."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Gabriel shouted. "I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE!" The older students cheered. "Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colors are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens." Gabriel chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with the perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. WRONG." The older students cheered again. "Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof?" The younger students nodded. "Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff - as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all.

"So, as you can see, we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don't shout about it, we don't get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice.

"Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us.

"However, it's true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We've produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you'd expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they've never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters.

"What else do you need to know?" A few people, including Cedric shouted out a few things. "Oh yes, we are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar.

"Once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all. Professor Sprout has set a letter with further details on your beds because she was afraid I would bore you to death, so now we'll get onto the next part of the party. Recite the COMMON ROOM RULES!"

"If you can't be nice, be quiet. Never betray the trust of your friends, or anyone who wouldn't betray yours. Stand up for what and who you think is right, and don't put up with discrimination. Social gatherings must include anyone and everyone. Help all those who are in need. If you can sneak something into the common room by yourself, you deserve it. Collaboration, teamwork and perseverance can get you anywhere. Finders keepers. I'll take the lot, and treat THEM JUST THE SAME!" the older students recited, cheering at the end.

"You'll learn it eventually," Cedric whispered with a smile. "Now come here before the list is crowded by first years."

"What list?"

"First years, assemble!" Gabriel called, marching over to where Cedric and I stood.

We all gazed in wonder at an extremely long list filled with every Hufflepuff's name, and then some.

"This list," Gabriel said, barely above a whisper, "is dedicated to each Hufflepuff's birthday. It makes sure that no Hufflepuff goes without a cake and presents. The other list is for students who have been disowned or whose families can't avoid presents. It has all of their birthdays on it, and we make sure that the student never wants for presents at all Holidays."

"'Puffs, gather 'round!" the other prefect called. "Time for the Bonding Ceremony! Everybody grab hands!"

Cedric grabbed my hand as Professor Sprout entered the common room and grabbed my other hand.

"Good, I haven't missed it," she whispered.

The Hufflepuffs all formed a big circle, each 'Puff holding two other 'Puff's hands.

"Repeat after me!" Professor Sprout called. "Sanguinis Non Facit Familia."

"Sanguinis Non Facit Familia," we all repeated, a warm gush rushing through our fingertips.

"Sanguinis Non Facit Familia. Blood does not make the family," Professor Sprout said. Cedric squeezed my hand to let me know I was next.

"Sanguinis Non Facit Familia. Blood does not make the family," I said, surprising myself at the calmness of my voice.

"Sanguinis Non Facit Familia. Blood does not make the family," Cedric said.

The phrase was repeated around the circle, the tingle in my fingers spreading with each person who said it.

"Let our bond be made," Professor Sprout said, pulling her wand out and gesturing for all of us to do the same. She tapped her left hand, and we all followed suit, then she tapped the right hand of the person on her left, and I tapped hers as Cedric tapped mine.

Cedric dropped my hand and ushered me to the biggest couch with the other first years, draping the giant Hufflepuff blanket over us as the older students told stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back! And welcome to a new year! I'm hoping ya'll are enjoying the story so far!**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

"Lia?" a voice called. "Lia! Lia! Wake up!"

I gasped, lurching awake. It was still dark out. I struggled with finding my breath, my face drenched with sweat as I glanced frantically around. I was in my bed. I was fine.

"Lia, are you okay?" one of the girls asked. I couldn't tell who it was. Everything was... "You were screaming and you had this weird mist coming off of you... Lia?"

I threw the blanket off, my panic mounting as I sat on the edge of my bed. A sudden onslaught of a headache had me gripping my head.

"Wazgoenon?" I heard Gwendoline mutter, stifling a yawn as she rolled over. "Iztooea - early to be awake."

"Lia had a nightmare," Megan whispered.

I stood, not wanting to be there if they talked about it and hurried out the door with my wand. I paused at the door.

"Go back to sleep, guys," I whispered, cursing the shaking in my voice. "I'll be fine." I could tell that they didn't believe me.

* * *

"Lia? You alright, little 'Puff?" George asked, sitting beside me at the Black Lake. I had been watching the sun slowly rise. I didn't answer him for a moment, instead blinking away sudden tears.

"Nightmare," I replied hesitantly, staring at the water. With the sun starting to rise in full, little streaks of gold danced across the still water.

"I heard it was more than just that," George replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, holding back tears. "Alright. We can just sit here."

The sun rose slowly as the two of us watched. It was always comforting to watch the sun rise, to know I had another day. But having a friend there, even one who didn't know everything about me, made it that much better.

"George?" I asked hesitantly, finally looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For not making me talk about... anything... and being here."

"Anytime," he replied, sending me a small smile. "How did you know it was me?"

"I don't know... I just..." I struggled to put it into words. "Did?"

"Oi! Georgie! Have you seen - hi, Lia," Fred called, plopping down on my other side. "Pretty Boy's looking for you."

"C'mon," George said with a sigh, standing and brushing himself off. Fred skipped happily away. George helped me stand, pulling me into a side-hug as we walked back to the castle.

"Lia! There you are" Cedric called, rushing over as we entered the Great Hall. "Breakfast is almost over. Take this," he said, shoving some toast into my hands. "and eat it on your way to Greenhouse One because Professor Sprout needs you in Herbology ASAP! Off you go!" he cried, handing me my bags and pushing me toward the Greenhouses.

"What about you and George and Fred?" I asked, turning to face their retreating backs.

"We aren't needed by a teacher!" Fred replied, slipping into the Great Hall. "Have fun!"

Shrugging, I took a bite of toast and made my way to Greenhouse One.

"Ah! Good. You're here. Do you mind helping me collect the Asphodel? Professor Snape requested an extra portion for today and I didn't have any room to fit it into class today. Since your interests lie in this area, I thought you would be the perfect help!" Professor Sprout said, handing me various things to use in my already stuffed hands. "Just set your bags right outside the Greenhouse. We should be done in time to get you to your first class."

Professor Sprout and I pulled about half of the asphodel up and separated the flowers from the roots. We crushed the roots, sweeping the fine power into bags that Professor Sprout handed to two house elfs she'd called.

"There are house elfs here?" I asked, waving as the elfs disappeared with a resounding _crack_!

"Yes. Pleasant little things, aren't they?" Professor Sprout gave a happy sigh. "Off you go! I'll walk you to your next class in case you're late."

The rest of the day went quickly, except for Transfiguration. I managed to transfigure someone's fingers into a match instead of the needle. Professor McGonagall wasn't happy, and told me to meet her in the Great Hall after dinner.

Opening the door to the Great Hall, I trudged my way to the teachers' tables, bags and heart heavier than ever.

"Miss Tonks, so good to see you," Professor McGonagall called. "We'll discuss this later, but for now..."

"SURPRISE!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whirled around. All of my Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friends were there.

I laughed, sinking in relief to the ground as everyone rushed over.

"Is this why you've all been too busy to talk to me all day?" I asked, wiping away tears of mirth. "Why surprise me?"

"It's your birthday, duh!" Fred laughed, mussing up my hair.

My mouth fell open.

"Wait... it's-"

"You seriously forgot that today, September 17th, was your birthday?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah.. I had a bad... dream."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, it's still your birthday, so let's celebrate!" Megan cheered.

I was ushered to the Gryffindor tables that was now stacked with presents, cake, and icecream. I saw a big, strangely shaped package at the end of the table, and went to grab it, but George picked up from behind and plopped me back down on the benches.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, sitting on my left. "We were given specific instructions to not let you open that until later." I pouted. "Aw, don't give me that look! I'm not breaking my promise to the Pranking Queen!"

"Can we have cake now?" Fred asked, plopping down on my right. "I'm starving!"

We all laughed, and I cut the cake after my friends sang to me. It was a relatively small gathering, considering I had more friends than I had ever had in my life. Each one brought something special to the day.

Oliver got me a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to read. The girls had bought me stuffed badgers, yellow skirts, shirts, nail polish, some black skirts, shirts, and nail polish, and a Hufflepuff-styled diary. Harry and Ron had gotten me some chocolate frogs, and Cedric got me a Hufflepuff scarf. Lee got me some Fizzing Whizzbees which Professor McGonagall quickly confiscated to everyone's amusement. Professor Snape, surprisingly, had given me some of the Asphodel root with a note that I'd be needing it in my studies. Professor Sprout got me an easy-to-take-care-of plant with a note that I'd be getting better over time the more I took care of the plant. Professor McGonagall handed me a note that told me to expect extra lessons with her to catch up and perhaps propel myself forward in Transfiguration. Mrs. Weasley sent me some home-made fudge and a sweet note. Mum and Dad sent me my favorite copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ that I had left at home with a note inside. I vowed to read it once I got back to the dorms.

"Well, George, Fred?" I asked, turning to them. "The only gifts I haven't received are from you and Nymph. Who's first?"

The twins gave each other a mischievous look.

"We'll be giving ours last. Let's head over to the Quidditch Pitch! Your sister, for reasons completely unknown and unheard-of, has managed to allow you a little something that most first-years aren't allowed," Fred said.

"You and Harry will be the talk of the school once Quidditch season starts," George echoed his brother's tone with a sigh.

"Why? Did Nymph get me a-"

"Hush!" the twins said simultaneously, setting a finger to my lips. They grinned at the same time, pulling back.

The twins paraded me to the Quidditch Pitch and ceremoniously handed me Nymph's package to which everyone laughed including the twins. Everyone stared at me, waiting in anticipation for me to open the present.

I began to unwrap it, and-

"Wow! A Nimbus 2000!" Harry called. "I have one of those!"

"You do?" I asked. "What's it like?"

"Well, I only got it because I'm on... well, I'm not supposed to say, but why don't you try it out for yourself?" he asked. Everyone clambered for me to try and then asked if they could have a turn. I laughed and agreed, climbing on my broom.

I took a gradual incline, allowing myself to go faster and faster as I whirled through the hoops, letting out a whoop. George and Fred cheered from below me, and I took on a mischievous smile, diving low as they ducked and I went whizzing over their heads.

I dismounted and handed my broom to the nearest person to try as George and Fred took me to the side.

"So, are you feeling any better?" George asked. I gave him a silent grin.

"Good," Fred said. "Because in all the seriousness we can muster, we want to find a way to help you with your misty-ness or whatever it is. So... we have a place you can go to in case you feel it starting to come out-"

"-because we're guessing from what little research we did that it's dangerous and you don't want to hurt anyone-"

"-and we also-"

"-sent a letter to Newt Scamander-"

"-and he said he wanted to meet with you over a break-"

"-and to owl him at your next available convenience," George said with a smile. "So now, there's this one room called-"

"-the Room of Requirement that-"

"-was rumored to be created by Helga Hufflepuff-"

"-probably was," Fred said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, the Chamber of Secrets, the Room of Requirement, there's probably one for every founder-"

"-just haven't found them yet."

"Anyways," George said, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. "We can only show you this once, so I hope you're good at memorizing."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Fred chanted, tapping the parchment three times.

I gasped as red ink swirled on the parchment.

"This is the secret to our success," Fred said. "We only just figured it out."

"The Marauders' Map," George said, wiping away a fake tear. "We owe them so much already."

"So, the Room of Requirement is right here," Fred said, pointing to a spot on the fourth floor. "Got it?"

I studied the map for a moment and nodded.

"Excellent. We hope that-" George started.

I flung my arms around the two boys, muttering silent 'thank you's and awkwardly pulled back, my hair and face flushing.

"Anytime," George said.

"Let's get your broom back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I realize that I have quite a few people who are following this story (most of you would probably say it's only a handful if you saw the numbers, but to me it just makes me happy that people are enjoying this) so I thought that I should probably update more?**

**And I realize this story may be cringey or sort of cliche in some ways, but understand it's a first draft. (Writing that last part for myself, so you can ignore it if you want.)**

**So here's chapter eight.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So Quidditch practice for the Gryffindors is today and you're suggesting we spy on them?" I asked, not totally sure about Cedric's plan.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say in one breath, and yes. We should spy on them," Cedric replied, giving me a mischievous smile.

I shook my head. Who knew Cedric could be so much like the twins?

"What?"

"You know that Oliver will kick us off the Pitch and will definitely spot us, right?" I asked in return.

"Well -"

"Lia!" Fred called. "There you are!"

"Absolutely spiffing to see you this fine morning," George said, shoving Cedric aside and sitting on my right.

"Stupendously stunning!"

"So, Lia, are you free this evening?" George asked, mirroring the smile I had seen from Cedric only moments earlier.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"We wanted to invite you-"

"-as part of a belated birthday present-"

"-and since we know you should love Quidditch-"

"-and because we told you everyone would be jealous of you and Harry's brooms-"

The twins paused, glancing at each other mischievously.

"TO QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" they said simultaneously. I burst out laughing.

"I will never get over the two of you doing that. As for coming to your Quidditch practice, won't Oliver get mad at me?"

"Oh, first-name basis!" Fred teased, mussing my hair. "_Oliver_ won't get too mad about _you_ being there. You're a sweet, little angel."

"Besides, it'll give you a good taste of who you'll be up against next year when you make your team," George said with a shrug and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Assuming you didn't make the team this year."

"Then our offer would be off," Fred finished.

"Well, no, I didn't make the team. I didn't tryout because first-years aren't allowed to tryout," I said with a shrug. "Cedric made it on the team, though."

"Glad Pretty Boy made it," George muttered under his breath. I swatted his arm and he glanced at me sheepishly.

"Alright, if you can get it cleared by _Wood_," I said, "I'll go watch your practice."

"Yes!" The twins high-fived and rushed off to find Oliver.

"Not going to put in a good word for me?" Cedric teased. I raised my arm threateningly to hit him. "Okay, okay!"

* * *

"And then -" George laughed. "And then he said: Anyone who's here trying out for Seeker better go back up to the castle because an 11-year-old boy rode a broom for the first time about a week ago and McGonagall gave him the Seeker position before asking me or letting me see him play, but he's awesome. Sorry, guys."

George and Fred burst into laughter, and I shook my head with a smile.

"I would have paid good money to see that," I replied, letting a laugh escape.

"Did our little 'Puff just laugh?" Fred asked, falling off his broom.

"Maybe," I said, stifling my laughter unsuccessfully.

"I'd say that's maybe the third time we've heard her laugh!" George teased.

"Please, you both know you can make me laugh even when I don't feel like it."

"Ah. Too true," George replied.

"Alright. Anybody who isn't on the Gryffindor team can leave now unless you're Celia Tonks. She has special permission," Wood called above the groans, "to be here. Off you go. I'm looking at you, Diggory."

I briefly heard Cedric mutter something along the lines of "Stupid. Can't even go to someone's Quidditch practice without getting caught."

"Have a good practice!" I called, walking towards the stands. "I'll be cheering."

I watched as George and Fred jokingly tossed each other their Beater's bats over Angelina's head. Wood stormed over and yelled a few choice words and mentioned what a horrible example the two were being to Harry. I looked around. Harry?

Sure enough, Harry was walking onto the Quidditch Pitch in Gryffindor robes.

"Harry made the team?" I mouthed. "Is that who you meant?"

George nodded and grinned before focusing back on his captain.

"Alright, let's start with a quick scrimmage!" Wood called, mounting his broom. "On my count! One... two.. three!"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team shot to the sky as Wood called out teammates for the scrimmage. Katie, Harry, Angelina, and Fred were on one team (which was pretty unfair) and Alicia, Wood, and George were on another team.

"Ooh, we got Potter and more teammates!" Fred taunted. "You might have to call in a reserve!"

"Alright," Wood called back. "Celia, you get in here!"

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you. I saw that dive you did on your birthday. You could practically have any position you want," he replied, smiling down at me as I mounted my broom. I saw George roll his eyes behind Wood's back and I held back laughter.

"Thanks, Wood."

"Call me Oliver."

"I'll stick with Wood for now," I replied, watching as his grin faded and George's grin grew.

"Ooh!" Katie and Angelina snickered.

"Alright, now it's time to get started," a slightly disgruntled Wood called. "Get your positions. No Seekers, one Keeper, two Chasers, and a Beater."

When the other team turned around, George immediately stuck his hand in the air.

"I call Beater!" Alicia and I laughed while Wood just scowled.

"Wood, you're the best Keeper we've got. You take Keeper. Celia and I will take Chaser," Alicia said. Wood nodded.

"Knock on Wood!" George called, flying in close and hitting Wood on the head. Alicia and I followed suit, laughing.

"You lot ready?" Wood called over to the other team.

"YES!" Angelina called, shoving Fred away from her broom. "Let's get this over with!"

* * *

In the end, even against the Chosen One, George, Alicia, Wood, and I triumphed. I was a bit shocked, to say the least, but Harry's Keeper skills needed a lot of work.

"I'm interested to see if you're as good a Seeker as you are a Keeper, Harry," I said as the team trudged off the Quidditch Pitch. "I might have to tell Hufflepuff they'll have an easy time!"

The whole team turned around and glared at me as I smiled innocently at them.

"Don't you dare!"

"You promised!"

"Not a word!"

"He's way better than your lot of losers."

The last one had me reeling away, angry tears stinging my eyes.

"I was just kidding. I - I..."

I ran off, ignoring George calling after me. Boys. So insensitive. The only thing they want is a good laugh at someone else's expense.

I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths as I ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, all. So it's been a while... and I'm about to disappoint ya'll... I think.**

**Anyways, I have decided that my vision for Lia has changed so radically so quickly that I wanted to rewrite the story, so I'm going to give you Chapter Nine here and then post a link to my new version: Lion's Badger. ('Cuz, ya know, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?) So, without further ado, here's Chapter Nine. Look for the link to the new story below.**

* * *

It had been two weeks and I had successfully avoided the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team. I could hardly walk anywhere without one of them trying to talk to me.

Then I overheard a conversation that made my blood boil.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was saying to Harry. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione pushed past Harry, nearly knocking him over. I watched silently, concerned. How could Ron be so insensitive?

"I think she heard you," Harry said. Ron looked back and locked eyes with me as I glared at him.

"So?" he replied. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Honestly, Ron!" I snapped, turning to Hannah. "Could you tell Professor Sprout that I've gone to check on Hermione now that her most _insensitive_ friend who is a complete _jerk_ has turned on her?" Hannah nodded. "Thank you."

I left Ron, Harry, Hannah, and the hall-way gaping after me.

It took me awhile, but I finally found Hermione in the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione?" I called gently, setting my bag at the door and walking slowly toward her. "Hermione, talk to me."

"He's so insensitive!" she sobbed. I knew she meant Ron. "I was just trying to help! That's all I wanted to do! He was saying the spell wrong, and - and - oh, I don't know why I decided to help him!"

"Because you're a good, smart, beautiful person," I replied, sitting next to her. "That's why. Boys are just idiots. Don't know the best thing for 'em unless it gets smacked in their faces by their mum and even then they're oblivious. They don't think before they act, and it hurts people."

I checked the time.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Do you want to come?" Hermione shook her head. "You could sit at the Hufflepuff table with me..."

"It's alright," she whispered back. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll bring you back something to eat," I said, standing. Hermione sent me a little smile as I left the bathroom.

Professor Sprout stopped me as I entered the Hall.

"How's your friend?' she asked.

"Better, but I think I should stay with her. I should be able to get her out by dinner," I replied with a small smile.

"And how are you? I know the memories have been getting worse."

"I'll be fine," I replied shortly, not wanting to be rude.

"Alright. Give me your bags and I'll get both of you notes."

"Thanks, Professor Sprout!" I called, handing her my bag and grabbing two plates of food.

"Where are you going?" Cedric called. I was already out of the Great Hall, leaving some very confused friends and one very, very embarrassed red-head.

I kicked on the door of the bathroom to knock and Hermione opened the door and took one of the plates.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I asked when we had finished eating.

Hermione launched into a short rant, and we ended up talking about why she felt the way she did. She didn't want to fail, to be left behind in something that had previously been unknown to her. She wanted to succeed, but she didn't want to be alone.

"I finished reading the metamorphmagus book you showed me," Hermione finally said.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, but there isn't much that's known about you, is there?"

"Not really," I replied, fiddling with my wand. "It's mainly theories and guesswork, but it's fairly accurate."

"There was one thing I couldn't find about metamorphmagi in the book, though," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Really? I thought the book was as complete as it could be."

"Hannah told me that on your birthday you had a nightmare and-"

"It wasn't a nightmare and I don't want to-"

"Let me finish!" Hermione screeched. I stared at her in shock, then looked down at my wand. I was fiddling with it anxiously. "You had some sort of bad dream and there was this dark grey, blackish mist rising off of you. What's that?"

I blanched. Hannah had seen that? This was worse than I thought. But that explains why George and Fred were so concerned on my birthday and why Professor Sprout was asking me about my nightmares earlier...

"It's... it's not a metamorphmagus thing..." I said slowly. "I'm surprised Hannah was okay after she woke me up, but I'm glad she did wake me up."

"Why?"

_I thought it had gone away... I thought I was fine… I thought… I thought... _

"What? Why? What is it?" Hermione pestered. I cursed myself. Of course I had to speak my thoughts now of all times.

"It's not... it's not safe," I muttered. I stood abruptly. "I'm not safe. Please don't ask anymore questions. I need to go. I need to get help. I - I need..."

"But-"

I stopped as a horrendous smell crept into the room.

"Ew! What is that?" Hermione gagged.

The ground shook as the two of us looked up in horror.

"Hide!" I yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand in my mad dash to get out of the way. I was suddenly yanked into the air as the bathroom door clicked closed.

Hermione and I screamed.

The troll swung me around and I flew out of its hand and hit the opposite wall, crumpling on impact. I was seeing black spots and it hurt to breathe.

"Confuse it!" a voice yelled.

"Oy, pea-brain!" a red-head called.

"Come on, run, _run_!" the first voice called, crouching at my side and trying to pull me up. I moaned as the black spots danced even faster.

I suddenly slumped down as I was released, unable to move, unable to breathe as my chest constricted. Every breath was fire.

The troll howled with pain as I squinted up at it. It looked as though someone was on its back.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the second voice cried.

The troll swayed and fell flat on its face, away from me.

"Is it dead?" a new voice squeaked.

"I don't think so," the first voice replied after a long pause. "I think it's just been knocked out." The figure bent over the troll. "Urgh - troll boogers."

There was a sudden slam and loud footsteps. Four people entered the room, but everything was turning fuzzy so I wasn't sure who they were or how many of them there were.

The second figure bent over the troll, the first bent over the three voices, the third slouched onto a seat, and the fourth made its way over to me.

I was pretty sure there were tears streaming down my face, but everything was steadily getting darker.

Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

I woke to whispers.

"I hope she'll wake up soon..."

"Taking on a troll? What was she thinking?"

"I'm surprised she didn't lose any points."

"I think she's awake!"

I blearily opened my eyes. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were crowded around me.

"Lia!" Hermione squeaked. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I replied slowly. I thought some more...

"That's goo-"

"I think I broke a rib!" I squawked, pressing my sides frantically. Everyone around me burst into laughter. "What?"

"You only bruised your rib, almost broke it, but Madam Pomfrey already healed that and your concussion," George said, giving me a small smile.

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to ignore the ginger.

"Two days," Harry replied.

"So it's November..."

"November second," Hermione finished. "I'm so sorry you got stuck with me in the bathroom... I-"

"I wanted to be there, Hermione, for my friend. Besides, Professor Sprout knew I was there."

Hermione's face paled as Ron and Harry began laughing.

"I told Professor McGonagall that I had gone after the Mountain Troll!" she moaned, burying her face in her hands.

We all burst out laughing, and slowly everyone shuffled out of the Hospital Wing. Except George.

"Lia, I wanted to apologize for what I said... I know you're mad at me and... I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down.

"You know, it really hurt that it was coming from you," I said. "You're one of my closest friends... and the way you said it? It made me feel like... nothing. It hurt. A lot. But the fact that you recognized it and are apologizing makes me think that you are still my friend." George looked up slowly. "If you had acted oblivious about why I was hurt, I probably would have never forgiven you."

"I realized that I'd said something wrong as the words left my mouth," he replied. "I didn't mean... I'm sorry, I-"

"George!" I cut in. "George, I forgive you. I'm just glad you're able to recognize when you go wrong."

"And the team?" he asked.

"Yes, George, I forgive them, too. I'll start talking to you all again when I get discharged." I smiled as George looked relieved. "You really do watch out for your friends, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

We sat there in a comfortable silence, just happy to be friends again.

"Lia, I found something," he said slowly. "I'll meet you by the kitchens tonight to show you."

Then he left.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? I've finally published the edited first chapter, so go check it out on my profile!**

**I hope you enjoy the new version!**


End file.
